


Devil summoner: The summoner from the future.

by Berto19



Series: Devil summoner [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blood and Injury, Demon Summoning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: What will happen when someone from the year 2020 gets trapped in the 1930s world of Devil summoner?
Series: Devil summoner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686406





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Devil Summoner story I've written but I decided to edit it before I published each chapter. I wrote this back in 2011 though I never did get around to actually posted it on this website.

Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner

Prologue

It started out as just another sunny spring in the Capital. Or so people going about their daily lives thought. Soon there would be a major and unexplained occurrence which would impact on the future of the Capital. Especially the lives of a certain Devil Summoner and a rather laid-back detective. As well as the arrival of a visitor from another time.

***********************************************************************************

As the sun rose in Tsukudo-Cho, a lone figure stood outside the Narumi Detective agency. At a glance passersby noticed his getup and assumed that he was just other student of Yumizuk high school. However they missed the tubes hidden just under his cloak which marked him as a Devil Summoner, Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV. After standing in silence for a few moments more he turned and, gripping the door handle, entered the building.

An older man wearing a cream colored suit greeted him."Morning, Raidou. Working early today?" He said stifling a yawn with his right hand.

"Yeah. I need to see the Herald in Shinoda. Apparently there’s been a strange sighting of a black vortex appearing at random places in the Capital." Raidou answered and Narumi scratched his head.

"Huh that’s weird. I’ve been getting some calls lately about strange sightings too. I thought they were just prank calls. Now, well, maybe there’s some truth to them." He walked over to the desk near the open window and picked up his newspaper. Raidou picked up his cap and, after adjusting it, he left with Gouto just behind him.

Sitting down on his chair he glanced at the front page and an article caught his eye. Narumi began to read aloud to himself. Strange sightings in the Capital. Witnesses claim to have seen a black gateway appear right in front of them and then disappear into thin air moments later. Before he could read further the phone began to ring. Narumi set down the paper and picked up the phone receiver.

"Hello Narumi Detective Agency." After a moment he jotted something down. "Okay, got the address. I’ll be there soon. Thank you." He hung up and then resumed reading his paper.

Right after I’m done with my newspaper he thought to himself with a smile

Meanwhile at Shinoda Raidou and Gouto had just arrived via streetcar. Walking along the dirt path towards the Nameless shrine, Gouto commented on the newest case.

"I wonder what it was that people saw. Maybe it was the work of another Summoner or possibly a demon? Hopefully the Herald knows more than we do." As soon as they arrived at the shrine, Raiodou reached out and pulled on the bell hanging just above his head. The bell resounded throughout the area.

Moments later soft footsteps were heard and then a pale woman dressed in a concealing black cloak appeared from inside the shrine. "I am the Herald of Yatagarasu, the one who governs the peace in the Capital." She announced. "So far a total of six people have reported seeing a black gateway appear within the Capital. It has only remained visible for a few moments but just its appearance has been causing unrest. It is up to you Raidou Kuzunoha as acting Summoner to find out what or who is causing it and to put a stop to it."

Raidou nodded. "Of course. I’ll head back to the Capital and find out what I can. I give you my word as a Summoner."

The herald smiled. "I knew you would. Good luck in you mission. I must now return to Yatagarasu and report back." She then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the shrine.

Gouto looked up at Raidou. "Well I guess it’s back to Capital for us. We should probably start our investigation in Tsukudo-Cho since it’s the closest. Let’s go."

However unbeknown to them both as well as Narumi they were about to get an uninvited guest.


	2. Chapter 2

As Raidou Kuzunoha and Gouto were heading back to the Capital, the black and blue gateway once again appeared in front of startled onlookers in Tsukudo-Cho. As people watched, someone shot out from it and face planted on the ground. As the person slowly sat up, shaking their head to clear it, onlookers noticed it was a young lady. I stood up and brushed my long brown hair out of my face. After looking around in silence and utter disbelief for a few moments I finally spoke:

"Okay where the hell am I?"

I picked up my bag lying next to me, slipping it onto my back as I wandered over to a young woman not much older to me. With a smile I asked her a question. "Hi. Could you tell me where I am?" But the woman recoiled from me with a look of horror on her face,

"I’s a demon." The woman whispered then as I stared she began to shout at the top of her lungs. "Demon! It’s a demon!"

Suddenly everyone began to shout those same words. "Uh oh. This isn’t good." I muttered, now faced with an angry mob I did the best thing I could think of. I got the hell out of there!

Meanwhile at the Narumi Detective Agency Narumi put down his newspaper with a sign. Man I’m bored he thought to himself climbing from his chair before he stretched. Shaking his head he headed into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

At the same time I was running for my life as an angry mod chased me down the street.

Noting the large building to my left I glanced back. Once I noticed I was just ahead of the mob currently pursuing me I made a dive for the building. I grabbed the door handle and let myself in. I stood just inside, trying to catch my breath. "I think I went in there. I’ll check." A man outside commented and I froze, staring into the office until I noticed a desk a few feet way.

My mind made up I rushed over to it and knelt down. A bit of a tight squeeze I thought to myself. I was going to find another hiding spot when I heard the door to the building open. My mind made up I slipped into the space under the desk. Not a moment too soon as footsteps approached my hiding place and I swallowed, silently hoping they didn't find me.

"Now where did I go?" The same man called out and from under the desk I ducked further down. Unfortunately Narumi chose this exact moment to enter the room!

"Can I help you?" He asked the man standing there, Narumi's eyebrow raised as he stared at the man who had a sneer on his lips.

"Yeah I’m looking for a lady." He answered. Narumi sat down at his desk and placed his coffee cup on it.

"Have you tried the Red- Light district?" Narumi answered trying to make a joke though the man just glared at him.

"No. I came out of that black hole thing that keeps showing up. Tell me if you see her." He left the building, slamming the door behind him.

Narumi scratched his head. "Don’t know what he wanted with her but it couldn’t be good."

Standing he stepped out from under his desk and after a pause he looked down at the chair. "You can come out now, he’s gone." He called out hearing a thud and a pained yell. Narumi chuckled and knelt down. "Are you okay?"

"No. That hurt." I grumbled as Narumi stretched out his hand.

"Here. Let me help you up." He offered and after a few seconds of deciding if he was alright I chose to trust me.

Helped to my feet I stared at Narumi, rubbing the top of my head while I hoped I didn't have a bump now. Narumi crossed his arms and looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So, if you don’t mind me asking, who are you and why were you hiding under my desk?" He finally asked and I just shrugged.

"My name’s Jean and it’s a long story." I told him when he kept staring at me, his gold eyes staring into mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Narumi leaned against his desk, arms folded in front of him.

"Okay well so far all I know is your name’s Jean. That doesn’t exactly explain why that man was looking for you earlier. Or why a mob was chasing you for that matter. Care to fill me in?"He asked and I just sighed, fiddling with one of the straps on my backpack.

"I wish I knew, Narumi. I woke up this morning at home, just minding my own business. Who knew my day would end up like this."

"Maybe we should wait for Raidou to get here. "Narumi said glancing towards the door."He deals with the strange side of things more than me."

"Who’s he? Another detective?" I asked and he nodded as my eyes traveled the room.

"He’s had more experience dealing with strange goings on in the Capital." Narumi answered

"Oh really? Like what? Give me one example. " I asked, giving him a tiny smile and he tapped his chin.

After a moment he spoke. "I’ve got one." He answered and I grinned, trying to ignore the pain in the top of my head.

"Okay than let’s hear it." I asked and he gave me an echoing smile.

"About two years ago I got a call from a young girl, a Miss Kaya Daidoji. At first I thought this was just a prank call but she sounded frantic so I kept her on the phone. She asked me if I could meet her at the Ushigomi-Gaeri Bridge, on the city’s outskirts, so I went there with Raidou to find out what she wanted." Narumi explained and I blinked at him.

"But why did she ask you and Raidou for help? I mean, couldn’t she just speak to her parents or a teacher?"I interupted and he sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Actually that’s what I told her but she said we were the only ones she could turn to for help. The next thing I knew we were standing on the bridge in the pouring rain."

"So what did she want?" I asked and he frowned slightly, opening his mouth to answer until we both heard footsteps coming from the doorway.

"She asked us to kill her." Raidou answered walking into the room before he turned his attention to me. "Who’s your friend?" He asked Narumi and I smiled at him, noting the black outfit and the sword he had concealed just under his cape.

"I’m Jean. Narumi was just telling me about Kaya. Why did she want you to kill her?" I answered and he fixed Narumi with a stare the older detective just shrugging.

"When a female member of the Daidoji household turns sixteen they become possessed by a demon. Kaya was about to turn 16 and she was terrified so she turned to us to help. She wanted us to end her life so she wouldn’t become possessed. Of course we didn’t know any of this when we first met her. Before we could ask her anything she was kidnapped by a bunch of soldiers in red." Raidou explained to me.

"Whoa. That’s crazy. Who were the soldiers and why did they want Kaya?" I asked, trying to wrap my head all of that information at once.

"Kaya actually became possessed by a Raidou Kuzunoha from a different time. The soldiers in red were actually reanimated corpses, created for the purpose of being an unstoppable army by a General named Munakata." Narumi answered this time.

Once they saw them looking at me silently I frowned, suddenly angry.

"Okay now you’re just messing with me. I can believe that you two are detectives and that a girl may have asked you to kill her. No way do I believe that demons exist in this day and age. Also no way can someone reanimate the dead. Is this some kind of joke just because I happen to like movies and novels on the supernatural?" I snapped and Narumi raised his palms at me, grimacing when I narrowed my eyes at him chewing my lip as I did.

Narumi put his hand up. "Whoa calm down. It’s all true even if I wish it wasn't. "

"Hey in this day and age that sort of story might come up in a book but not in real life." I countered and he sighed, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Actually it happens quite a lot. The Capital seems to be a magnet for this sort of thing. Well that and Raidou anyway. I just go along with it." Narumi grinned.

"Hang a second. What year is this? I’ve got the strangest feeling that I might not be anywhere near home. I hope I’m wrong." I muttered and they both looked at each other.

Finally Narumi raised an eyebrow at this. "It’s the year 1930 of course." He pointed out only to freeze when I felt the color drain from my face and he rushed forward as my legs buckled. I barely felt him catch me as I started to hyperventilate, the room growing dark as Narumi gripped me tightly in his arms.

"Hey take it easy, Jean." He said, noting that my eyes had closed and he frowned at me. Gently he touched my face trying to wake me but I just sighed, the last conscious thing I could do before I slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that I seemed to be lying on something soft. After some hesitation I pulled myself up slowly blinking only to yelp as someone leaned over me.

"Oops. Sorry doll face. Are you okay?" Narumi asked sheepishly, caught in the middle of checking up on the unconscious woman until I chose that moment to open my eyes.

"What did he do this time?" Raidou asked a bemused look on his usually serious face. Narumi looked at him is disbelief his gaze moving from me to Raidou and back.

"What do you mean **this time**? I haven’t done anything!" He protested and I sighed, running a hand over my face.

"Give it time. It’s still early." Gouto added. He was curled up on Narumi’s desk, sunning himself. Raidou tried to hide his smile and Narumi shook his head, giving an exasperated sigh. "Great, seems like everyone’s ganging up on me. Would you like to add anything, Gouto?" He grumbled, looking towards a jet black cat with green eyes.

"Why **were** you leaning over me? I don’t even know you that well. Are you like this with all the women you’ve just met?" I asked him, mildly amused when Narumi;s cheeks grew red.

"Hey…it’s not like…that" He stammered. "I was just checking on you. Raidou help me out here." He asked looking in Raidou’s direction but the younger detective just slowly shook his head.

"Sorry but I’ve got work to do." Raidou answered as he picked up his hat from the coat rack heading towards the door. Gouto leapt down from the table and followed close behind, just slipping through the door before it fully closed.

Narumi looked towards the door with his eyes narrowed. "Gee thanks for standing up for me Raidou. Now she probably thinks I’m some kind of pervert or something." He muttered forgetting that I was still in the room.

Once he turned his attention back to me he finally noticed that I'd climbed to my feet, ‘Are you okay? You probably shouldn’t be walking around. " Narumi asked.

"I don’t know about you but I need some fresh air." I answered as I started to walk towards the door though stumbled would be a more accurate description.

Narumi headed my way offering his hand but I just ignored him taking another step forward. A moment later I found that Narumi had his arm around my waist carefully leading me back towards the couch. "Huh? What just happened?" I asked when he gently sat me back on the couch.

"Sorry, Jean but you looked a little peaked. I just made the choice to get you back to the couch before you fell on your face." Narumi explained as I took a shaky breath.

"Sorry, Narumi." I muttered and he raised an eyebrow, sitting beside me when I rubbed at my eyes not looking at his face.

"Sorry for what, Jean?" He asked and I sighed as he continued to stare at me.

"Well to start with, for being a jerk towards you. You did help me when that mob was after me. Plus you let me stay here." I pointed out and he nodded, smiling at me.

"Well I couldn’t just leave you all on your own. You were lost for one thing, out cold for another. That’s just not me." Narumi said and I stared, eyes wide as Narumi leaned back against the couch. "I have to say I’ve never seen someone faint just from hearing me tell them the year."

"Welll...you're going to think this is crazy..." I began and he fixed me with a faint smile.

. "Actually with all the odd cases that we get, I don’t think that’s going to happen." He replied and I nodded, wondering where exactly to begin.

"Okay well I’m not from around here. Not just this area but this world and time. Before you say anything, I know it’s true. If I’m right this is another time. I’m from the year 2020." I told him waiting for a reaction.

Climbing from the couch he paced the room, looking at me then the floor several time. Without warning Narumi started snickering which soon turned into full blown laughter.

Thankfully Tae Asakura chose this moment to walk into the detective agency, possibly saving Narumi from a verbal tirade.

"Hello Narumi. Um what’s so funny?" She looked over at Narumi who was wiping tears of laughter away from his face.

"She thinks she’s from the future." He responded between gasps. Tae looked at him for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Wondering if Narumi had finally cracked she looked around before she noticed me sitting there glaring at Narumi..

"Hi I’m Kichou Asakura." She stuck out her hand and I smiled, shaking her hand when she offered it to me.

"Hello I'm Jean. Apparently I'm nuts according to your friend." I replied, nodding towards Narumi who had a hand clamped over his mouth now.

"What does he mean by that anyway?" Tae asked and I repeated what I had told Narumi.. "You’re from the future? Not yanking my chain are you?"

"I wish I was making this entire story up." I sighed and she gave me a smile reaching into her jacket pocket, I watched as Tae retrieved a notebook and a pen, sitting beside me while Narumi fought to get his laughter under control.

‘Would it be okay if I asked you everything that’s happen so far?" She said to me and I nodded, thankful someone hadn't called me crazy.

"Go right ahead. Want me to start at the beginning?" I asked her and she nodded at me.

"Sure. Whenever you’re ready." Tae responded and I took a deep breath, thinking before I started to tell her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

I had just about finished my story for Tae when Narumi chose that exact moment to interrupt.

"Excuse me." He coughed and Tae looked up at him though I still refused to look him in the eye, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for laughing earlier. It was kind of rude to laugh at a new client." Narumi finally said and I rolled my eyes as Tae narrowed hers at him.

"Kind of rude?" Tae responded as I looked up at him, staring at Narumi as he blinked at me. "New client? What are you talking about?" I asked him and he gave me a smile,

"Well you did show up at the Narumi Detective agency needing help. That makes you a client." He explained as I stared back at him.

"So does this mean you’re willing to believe me now? Earlier you were laughing at me like I’d lost my mind." I pointed out, crossing my arms against my chest and Narumi fiddled with his jacket sleeve looking a little guilty.

"Yeah sorry about that. I promise I won’t do that again." He finally answered and I nodded at him. "Okay but I’ll keep you to your word." I told him and he nodded though he found the smile I gave him slightly odd.

"Okay. We should probably start this investigation by checking the area you first ended up in." Narumi told me and I chewed my lower lip thinking about that for several seconds.

"I more or less remember where it is so I’ll try and lead you to it. Though I was getting chased by an anrgy mob so I might not be perfectly acturate." I answered and Narumi blinked at me.

"More or less?" Narumi asked. "That’s not very reassuring." When he saw my eyes narrow at him Narumi held up two open palms in my direction.

"Okay, okay calm down. I was only asking. Let’s just check out Tsukudo Cho and look for clues. Maybe ask around too." Narumi suggested as I sat there and I sighed, rubbing at the bridge of my nose.

"Sure. There’s just one problem. I can’t go walking around dressed like this." I told him, waving a hand over my jacket and jeans. "I do kind of stick out."

Tae smiled at that. "Actually I have an idea. Just give me about an hour and I can solve that problem."

Just over an hour later Tae returned carrying three large bags. Narumi looked up from his newspaper as Tae approached the table.

"What’s in there?" I asked her and she smiled, dropping the bags onto the table before she turned her attention to me. "Something for you. I had to guess at your size but I think it’ll work. Try them on."

Confused but also a little curious I walked over to see what Tae had brought. Peering into the first bag I grinned. "Wow nice! These are awesome! Thank you."

"You’re welcome." Tae said, giving me a matching smile as I picked up the bags.

"Umm...where's the bathroom?" I asked Narumi who gave me a grin, walking me towards the hallway before he showed me where it was.

I returned half an hour later I emerged from the office wearing the new clothes Tae had picked up earlier.

"How do I look?" I asked Tae who gave me thumbs up, as I twirled around.

Tae had picked out a long dress similar to her own; however this one was a light cream color.

Also sporting a hat that matched her my outfit. so all in all I looked pretty good. However the new shoes posed a problem as I had never worn anything with a heel before.

 _Hopefully I won’t end up face planting in the near future,_ I thought with a grimace.

Narumi continue to stare at me in silence making me a more than a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes or something? You keep staring at me." I finally sighed and Narumi just blinked offering me a grin.

"Yeah. I was just getting use to your other clothes. I have to say you look a lot different in a dress that’s all." He explained and I nodded, not totally convinced.

"Okay then since I can blend in now should we get this show on the road?" I told him and Narumi tilted his head to one side, looking at me with a blank stare.

"It means let’s start this case." I sighed, stretching and he just shook his head at that.

"Okay well let’s go." Narumi answered, following me when I started to head towards the front door of the office.

Together our small group left the agency though we had only started to walk down the street when Tae turned to us . "I just remembered that I have an article to write. I completely forgot about it. I’m sorry but I’ll have to go." She apologized but I just smiled back at her.

"Hey it's okay. Work comes first right?" I told her and she brightened, giving me a smile. "Besides you did a lot for me. The clothes are perfect. Thanks again, Tae."

"Hopefully you’ll find something soon. Good luck." Tae answered and turned to leave. "Keep an eye on Narumi for me okay?" She added with a smirk at the detective.

"I promise. See you later." I waved goodbeye as she hurried in the opposite direction before I turned to see Narumi with one eyebrow raised.

"What did she mean by ‘keep an eye on Narumi’?" He grumbled and I shrugged.

"Beat’s me. You’ve known her longer than me so you should know. Anyway we won’t get anywhere standing here. Let’s go." I said, heading towards two teenagers dressed in what looked like a school uniform. "I’ll try asking them."

"Yeah sure. I’ll try asking around too. We’ll meet back here in, say, half an hour." Narumi told me and I nodded, splitting up.

While I questioned the two teens, Narumi asked around. But after questioning an older man in a suit, a young lady in a kimono and a rickshaw driver Narumi came to the conclusion that no one had seen Jean when I had first shown up in Tsukudo-Cho.

Deciding to take a break, Narumi found a bench and sat down.

 _I wonder how Jean went,_ Narumi thought to himself. Just as he thought it I wandered over slightly out of breath. Sinking into the bench I sighed, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"I’m guessing no luck either." He asked and I shook my head, grimacing at the ache in my feet.

"Nope and my feet are killing me." I said as I slipped off my shoes. "Man, how do women walk in heels?"

Narumi smiled at that comment. "I’m guessing that you don’t usually wear shoes with a heel?"

"You guessed right. I usually wear sneakers." I told him and he frowned at that.

"What are sneakers?" He asked me and that brought a grin to my face, my attention moving away from my aching feet.

"The shoes I was wearing when we first met. Anyway this investigation was a bust."

After sitting in silence for a minute I finally cleared my throat.

"Should we head back to the agency?" I suggested and Narumi nodded, standing before he stretched his arms over his head.

"I can’t think of anything else to do. Let's head back then." He said and I started to stand only to remember I wasn't wearing my heels.

"Let me just put my shoes back on then we'll head back." I answered reaching down and after I picked up my shoes I slipped them back on.

"Okay I’m ready. Let’s go." I told him and as we started to walk I paused a chill running down my neck at the sound of a voice whispering to me. "Did you hear that?" I asked Narumi and he stopped walking watching me with a slight frown when I stopped walking.

"Huh? Hear what?" Narumi looked puzzled as he looked around but no one was looking in our direction.

"I just thought I heard a voice but maybe I’m hearing things." I sighed, heading towards the agency again and with a shrug Narumi followed.

 _It really seemed like someone was talking to me_ , I thought to myself as I slowed so that Narumi was ahead of me.

I stopped suddenly, feeling a cold breeze envelope me. "Huh what’s happening?" I yelped as darkness swept over me. I let out a cry and Narumi spun around mid-step.

"Jean!" He shouted as he reached out for my hand but it was too late and Narumi could only look on in horror as I vanished into thin air.

"Jean where are you? Jean!" He shouted but she was gone and he groaned to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

As Narumi searched frantically for Jean, I woke up in Dark Tsukudo Cho. I wasn't sure where I was at first though as I wandered around I noticed that it looked like an almost mirror copy of the street I'd just left though instead of people all I could see were demons.

"Where am I now?" I whispered to myself, trying not to tremble when I saw what looked like a large yellow dog with a brown mane. However as I walked closer it turned its head as if it sensed my presence and I just stared. When it turned around fully I realized it had two identical heads.

"Who are you?" I asked feeling afraid but it didn't attack merely looked at me with two sets of eyes.

"I AM ORTHRUS, HUMAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE DEMON’S REALM?" It asked in a deep voice.

"I’m not sure how I got here. I think something or someone sent me here but I just want to go back to my own world." I told it and Orthrus nodded, lifting one huge doglike paw before it pointed a claw bigger than my arm towards a large glowing blue light.

"I BELIEVE THAT DIMENSIONAL RIFT WILL ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE THIS WORLD. I THINK IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU TO LEAVE." It told me and I gave it a nod. After thanking the demon I started to walk closer to the blue light.

Once I was standing in front the gateway something leapt out of the shadows. I jerked back finding a massive white dog with a snake where its tail should be. A Cerberus!

"A TASTY SNACK!" It growled as it padded towards me. Thinking fast I sprinted towards the portal only for the demon to race after me blocking my path.

"YOU CAN’T LEAVE. HMM WHAT’S THAT? FINE THEN. MY MASTER WISHES TO SPEAK TO YOU." It growled as it stepped back and I started as a young man in an all concealing cloak and hood stepped forward.

After looking me up and down for several minutes he snorted. "I was expecting someone a bit more….intimidating." He muttered and I frowned all that forgetting that I should be scared as I glared at him.

"Well excuse me for being a little scared at being dragged here against my will. Hey wait a second...are you the one who brought me here?" I growled and he waved his hand slightly amused.

"If you are referring to the dark realm, then yes. However I am not the one who brought you to this world. That was another." He answered as I started at him.

"Wait back up a step. So if you didn’t bring me here, to this world, then who did?" I asked but he just chuckled softly at me.

"Why should I tell you? You aren’t even worth my time. I brought you to this realm believing you to be a powerful being from the future, one who could help me control the human world. Unfortunately for you you are far less than that. I’m afraid that you won’t leave this realm alive." He turned away. "Cerberus, kill her." At his command the demon leapt forward. Realizing the gateway was my only chance of escape I raced forward hearing Cerberus at my heels.

Before I was fully inside the gateway I felt something slash at my left arm. Seconds later I found herself back in Tsukudo Cho and I let out a breath, my arm burning and when I finally plucked up the courage to check on it the sleeve a shredded mess.

Gasping from the burning pain I noticed that there were two slashes in my arm and I grimaced, cradling my arm against my chest as the wound bled freely. Dizzy from the blood-loss and feeling nauseous I wondered how I was going to get back to the detective agency without collapsing from my wound.

"Narumi you need to take a break. You’ve been looking for Jean nonstop for two days." Raidou said as he walked behind the older detective but Narumi kept walking. "It won’t do Jean any good if you wear yourself out looking for her."

Narumi spun around angrily. "So should I just give up? Just stop looking and hope she gets back safe?"

"I’m not saying that. I hope she’s okay too. Getting worked up about it doesn’t help anyone" Raidou pointed out looking at Narumi who Narumi blinked.

"Sorry I’m just worried. I should have helped her but I didn’t do anything." Narumi finally answered and Raidou nodded his attention moving from Narumi to a familiar face stumbling towards them.

"Hey, Narumi isn’t that…Jean?" Narumi stared for a moment then his eyes lit up when he saw Raidou pointing to a figure stumbling their way.

"Jean!" He exclaimed as he hurried towards me with a smile on his face which instantly turned to a look of horror when he saw me cradling my bleeding arm, panting softly.

Much to my shame Narumi decided to carry me in his arms back to the agency while Raidou hurried towards Konnou-Ya to pick up bandages. Once they were back, Narumi lifted me gently onto the couch. While he waited for Raidou, Narumi examined my injuries. "What happened to you?" He asked as he lifted up my arm and I let out a cry, pulling my arm away from him with my eyes shut tight. "Oh geeze sorry. " Narumi reacted, gently patting my shoulder.

"No it's okay." I mumbled. "It’s just a little sore."

Narumi stared at me. "It looks like something tried to take your arm off." He pointed out and I cracked a weak smile at him, allowing him to gently lift my arm. Despite the pain radiating from the claw marks I let him check my injury.

Raidou arrived at that moment and Narumi set about bandaging my slashed arm. Being as gentle as he could Narumi still managed to accidently touched a particularly sore spot making me groan from the pain. When I buried my head into Narumi’s shoulder he barely reacted still concentrating on bandaging my wrist. It took two rolls of bandage by the time Narumi had finished binding the wound and I let out a slow breath.

"There all done." He said as I lifted my head up looking down at my arm now bandaged.

"Thank you. It feels better but I seem to have made a mess of your jacket." I whispered and Narumi looked down finally noticing that the blood that had spilled from my wounds had splattered his jacket.

" It's only blood and it’ll wash out. Your arm’s more important." Narumi answered and I smiled faintly at that, trying not to blush at how close I was sitting to Narumi a man I barely knew.

"So how does your arm feel?" Raidou interrupted, snapping me out of my thoughts and I gave Raidou a grin.

"A lot better now thanks to you both. Now that I think about it, I never got the chance to tell you how I got hurt." I answered only to have Narumi interrupt me.

"Are you sure you don’t want to get some rest first? You look a little pale." He asked but I just shook my head, silently grateful for his kind words.

"I appreciate the fact that you’re worried about me, Narumi but if I don’t tell you what happened I might forget the details later." I answered, patting his knee with my right hand and he nodded.

"Okay if you’re sure then." He sighed and I gave him a smile.

Taking a deep breath I started from the beginning not leaving anything out from the moment I vanished to finding my way back to Narumi's detective agency. By the time I came to the part of my story where I met the young man dressed completely in black half an hour had passed. Taking a deep breath I told my friends exactly what the man had told me, word for word.

"Do you think that man’s another Summoner?" Narumi asked Raidou who nodded.

"He’s probably a dark Summoner. Normal Summoners' are forbidden to use demons against humans. What I don’t understand is why he brought you to the dark realm. What did he mean by you not being the one he wanted? " Raidou asked me and I frowned, running a hand over my eyes.

"I wish I knew. He said something about me helping him take over the human realm. Then he said I wasn’t the one he wanted and set his demon on me. Not my day today." I complained, fighting back a yawn.

Narumi scratched his head. "Actually you’ve been gone longer than that. More like two days." When I blinked at him he just shrugged. "Apparently time works differently in the Dark Realm. You'll have to ask Raidou once you've had some rest."

"No wonder I feel so tired. "I mumbled, not hiding a yawn this time as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Just get some shut-eye okay? You look a little peaked." He told me as I lay on the sofa, helping me off with my heels.

"Good plan, Narumi." I muttered, resting my left arm on my chest. Narumi left the room, bringing back a blanket from the wardrobe in his room. He had barely been gone for ten minutes but when he returned he found Jean already asleep and with a shrug he covered her with the blanket in his arms, looking at Raidou with a faint smile.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning I found myself back in Dark Tsukudo-Cho.

"Oh man, not again." I muttered to myself as I psuhed myself up to a sitting position. The area looked pretty much the same except for one major difference: it was too quiet.

 _Why do I get the feeling that this isn’t a good sign_ , I thought to myself.

Deciding that I wasn’t getting anywhere by sitting around, I climbed to my feet. Looking around I ended up heading in what I hoped was the dirrection of the detective agency. But as soon I had taken half a dozen steps forward a voice spoke. A very familiar voice.

"So here you are again. I thought after you last experience here you wouldn’t be back," A man laughed and I looked over to see the same black-clothed figure standing in the center of the bridge.

"For your information, I didn’t come back here on my own. Did you bring me here again?" I answered, galring at him but he just shook his head at me.

"You're the one who travelled here. I didn't bring you here this time." He answered leaving me very confused. Noting the blank stare I gave him he shrugged. "It’s true. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you are someone who can help me. Join me." He held out his hand. "We can rule the human world together."

"You tried to kill me! I don’t even know who or what you are." I protested, slapping his hand away and he grinned under his hood.

"Then I suppose introductions need to be made. I am Lucas and I am a dark summoner." He said with a slight bow.

"Raidou was right. I should have known there were people who use demons for evil around." I muttered and Lucas frowned at the mention of Raidou's name.

"So you are a friend of Raidou Kuzunoha XIV. That complicates things." He struggled." No matter, you will still help me. I’ll make sure you have no choice." He began to laugh. "I will see you soon." In a flash he vanished leaving me even more lost.

"Hey wait! How do I get back? Tell me!" I yelled out and Lucas just laughed as his voice faded.

"Nooooo!" I screamed as something lunged towards me from the darkness, causing me to sit up so fast I nearly fell from the sofa.. Once I felt the sofa under me I let out a shaky breath hearing hurried footsteps as someone rushed into the room.

Narumi stepped into the room, his eyes searching my face as he moved to my side. "Are you okay? You were moaning and then I heard you scream." He asked, kneeling at my side and I nodded, still shaking a little from what I hoped was a nightmare.

"Yeah I think so. It must have just been a dream. I hope so anyway." I told him and he nodded, giving my shoulder a light pat.

"It must have been some nightmare. I could hear you shouting at someone about how they tried to kill you. Care to tell me what happened?" Narumi said and I sighed, rubbing at my eyes.

"I’m not sure if you’d believe me." I said in a small voice and Narumi grinned at that.

"Well I think I might. I believe that you’re not from around here and I deal with weird cases on a regular basis." He answered and I raised an eyebrow at that last comment.

"Am I one of you weird cases?" Before Narumi could rephrase his comment, I giggled and Narumi fixed me with a stare.

"Sorry but the look on your face was priceless. Anyway now we’re even." I giggled and he frowned at me.

"When did I laugh at you?" Narumi asked, scratching his head until the answer hit him." Oh yeah, when you told me you weren’t from around here."

"Now you get it. Okay well the dream started like this." I began and this time Narumi as I let him know everything that had happened to me in the dream.

"So basically that’s everything. " I said as I waited for Narumi to comment on something but he was strangely silent. He seemed lost in thought. When I started to get worried glanced at me as I cleared my throat.

Narumi looked at me startled. "Sorry I was just thinking." He answered and I blinked at him. "Anyone can see that. What are you thinking about?" I sighed and he gave me a weak smile.

"It’s just that Lucas told you he didn’t bring you to the dark realm. It was you. How is that even possible?" Narumi asked and I shrugged, concerned when he kept staring at me.

"How should I know? I'm not a summoner, Narumi." I pointed out and he cleared his throat eying me until I groaned. "I don’t believe this. You think I’m lying."

Narumi just blinked at me, surprised at that comment. "Hey now wait a second doll face. I never said that." He finally answered and I snorted, turning my head away so I didn't see him blink at me.

"I can’t believe this. After everything that’s happened to me. I get pulled into this world by someone, chased by a mob, dragged into the dark realm. What have I missed? Oh yes and attacked by a crazy summoner who wants to rule the world with my help. Then my friend thinks I’m lying to him." I finished in a small voice, swallowing the lump in my throat as I glanced back at Narumi. "That really hurts."

Sometime later Raidou and Gouto arrived back at the agency. As soon as they walked through the door, they both noticed something was wrong as soon as they walked into the room.

"Okay what did you do this time?" He asked his boss and Narumi looked up from his newspaper, staring at Raidou.

"What makes you think something happened and that I caused it?" Gouto leapt up from the floor and curled up the desk.

"Seeing as you’re reading the paper upside down, I know you haven’t been here long." Raidou pointed out and at that observation, Narumi blushed slightly. "Plus I can’t see Jean in here. Since she’s probably still recovering from her earlier run in, I’m guessing she’s still inside." Raidou folded his arms against his chest. "That’s what I have so far. Anything else to add?"

Narumi shook his head. "No. Jean told me about a nightmare she had." Narumi went on to explain to Raidou exactly what Jean had told him. "When I asked if she was a summoner like you, she told me that there was no way that she could be."

"Then why is she mad?" Raidou asked and Narumi chewed his lip unable to meet the summoner's gaze.

"Well, I may have upset her by kind of implying that she might have been making things up." Narumi explained and Raidou raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you accused her of lying." He said and Narumi rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well no, not in so many words." Narumi admitted and Raidou shook his head at his boss in amazement.

Narumi heaved a sigh. "Any idea on how to fix this?"

Raidou actually smiled at that. "Yes but since you caused this, you need to fix it yourself."

"You know, sometimes I wonder who’s the boss around here." Narumi grumbled aloud and Gouto shook his head at that.

"That’s what I think too." Gouto told Raidou who allowed a tiny smile on his lips.

Half an hour later Narumi still had no idea what to do. He couldn’t ask Raidou since he had left on another case. So after some careful though he finally decided to try to apologize to her again.

As he went looking for me I sat on the bathtub, sighing to myself. After being accused of lying I went looking for the nearest room to hide myself in which just happened to be the agency's bathroom. The bathtub wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on but I didn't want to face Narumi again so it would just have to do.

My head jerked up at the sound of a knock on the door and with a slight frown I wandered over to the door, stretching the ache from my legs as I did.

"Who is it?" I called out and after a pause I heard a voice.

"It’s Narumi. Can I come in?" He called out, immediately hearing a sigh.

"Yes. Besides it's your bathroom not mine." I called back and Narumi grimaced as he reached for the doorknob.

Once he opened the door he found me standing in front of the door looking at him with a frown. Narumi scratched his head.

"I can see you’re still mad at me but let me explain. I didn’t mean to say I thought you were lying. I don’t think that at all. It’s just, well, I was shocked when you told me what Lucas said and it kind of slipped out. Can you forgive me?" He asked and as I stared at him I remembered how careful he was bandaging my arm. Finally I gave me a tiny smile.

"Okay I accept your apology on one condition." I answered and he frowned at me.

"I’m afraid to ask but okay. What condition?" Narumi asked, silently wondering why he'd opened is big mouth.

"The next time I tell you something and I say it’s the absolute truth you have to believe me. Promise?" I told him and gave me a nod. "Okay then let’s go." I answered as I walked past him, heading into the office.

"Who brought me to Tsukudo Cho? We don’t know that yet so let’s go." I told him when he opened his mouth. "I’ll have to change my clothes. Can't go out with bloodstains on them. So much for trying to blend in but there’s no other choice. I’ll just have to get used to being stared at." I sighed, picking up my old clothes. When I turned back around after pulling them from the shopping bags I'd left them in I found Narumi still standing there.

"Can I get some privacy or are you going to watch me change?" I asked, rolling my eyes when his own eyes widened.

"I’ll wait outside." Narumi stammered, leaving the bathroom so quickly he slammed the door.


End file.
